A hot Summer night
by artemisgoddess16
Summary: inuyasha barges into kagoms room on one hot summer night ONESHOT LEMON sexual content Inu/Kag COMPLETE


This story is for my dearest friend who is my strength and all my love. I hope you like this my sparkling Jem.

Kagome sighed as she sat looking out her window. She was depressed about Kikyo coming to see Inuyasha and as much as she hated it she had to admit she was jealous of her. Kagome didn't like being angry at the dead priestess but it seemed that she had everything Kagome wanted and so she couldn't help but to envy her. Kagome loved Inuyasha more than anything and he was her everything. Yet she knew being with Inuyasha would mean that she would constantly be in the shadow of the dead priestess. Kagome climbed back into her room and proceeded to go take a shower and get ready for the night. She was alone, with Souta at a friend's house and her mom and gramps were out of town.

When she came out truly a sight to behold with a towel clinging to her slender yet voluptuous body she sat on her bed and slipped on her panties. Kagome had started only doing that since it was summer and the a/c was out as well as certain dreams of a half dog demon that always successfully made her hot enough. She climbed into bed and was about to turn the light off when Inuyasha came bounding through the window and scaring her. "INUYASHA!" she screamed trying to make herself decent with putting the covers around her. "What are you doing here at night?" "Well I" Inuyasha stammered tying to find a reason why he did come to her. In truth he had been trying to sleep up in the trees but a young raven haired maiden managed to keep him from sleeping. "Well it was so hot back there. I thought it would be cooler here." "It's not Inuyasha. In fact I think it's hotter here." "Then why don't you come back with me." Inuyasha asked as if she were a mere child. "It's because I'm not decent right now." She said a faint red glow staining her cheeks. "Well it's not like you're naked under there." Inuyasha said, but when he saw her cheeks turn even redder he realized that he was wrong. "Or are you?" "Yes," Kagome said huffily "actually I am. I only have on underwear you pervert." "Oh" he said in a bit of shock. "Well then I'm going" "wait!" Kagome said surprising even herself. It's now or never girl ask him or you'll never know she thought. "I… Inuyasha I want to know how you feel about me honestly… No one's here and I really want to know how you feel. So that I… so that I"

Kagome stopped not sure if she should go any further. She decided she had gone this far and wouldn't turn back now. She looked up boldly into his eyes and dropped the covers. "So that I know, because I love you and I want to be with you." Inuyasha just stared on slack jawed he was surprised at her audacity but strangely he liked it and found it very intoxicating. Inuyasha walked over to the sexy raven haired beauty that had just told him that she loved him. The first one ever besides his mother.

In that instance Inuyasha realized he didn't care for Kikyo she was just a shell now of something he had loved. No Kagome was here and was now and he loved her. Inuyasha leaned down and greedily filled the space between their lips. The ones he had longed to kiss for so long. Kagome was taken aback but soon got the rhythm and started kissing back after a few seconds Kagome felt a hand gently rubbing and kneading her right breast. She pulled back and looked into Inuyasha's eyes. They were different now. They screamed primal, Kagome realized what he intended to do and asked him. "Inuyasha are you sure? What about Kikyo?" Inuyasha responded with a quick lick to her nipple and said "She could never compare to you. You are the one I love and I want to be with you. Do you want to be with me?" Kagome thought about this. Sex was a big decision, but her mom always told her if she loved someone it was alright. Kagome decided Inuyasha would be her first and her last. So she replied with taking his haori of him and kissing his strong abdomen. Inuyasha smiled and took of his pants.

He then laid on top of her kissing down her neck between the valley of her breasts. Then Kagome felt it. His long hard shaft rubbed at her center through the cotton of her panties.

She moaned at the new exquisiteness of the intimate touch. Her slender hands went down and started roaming the new areas. When she started squeezing and rubbing Inuyasha let out a deep and low growl stopping his gentle ministrations on her chest. He realized he couldn't wait much longer or he'd explode.

So he took his hands and gently put them lower till he reached the outer lips. He heard Kagome gasp as he gently probed her letting his claws tickle and please her. Kagome felt a fire start in her loins one that desperately needed Inuyasha. She spoke out his name almost at a whine. He knew she was nearing her peak and he wasn't that far behind her. He shifted them so that he was on top. He then ever so gently began to penetrate her. Kagome grabbed Inuyasha and shut her eyes. She knew there would be pain she expected that so she tried to just take in deep breaths and relax. She then felt him break her barrier which hurt the most but Inuyasha kissed her trying to numb the pain. When she finally started to feel the pleasure she slightly bucked her hips up. Inuyasha took the hint and started out at a slow rhythm but soon increased their tempo. Kagome had never felt like this before, her body was rocketing through shocks of hot and cold her body moving to a beat that was with Inuyasha. Then soon she felt herself going higher and higher to a whole new extreme. Then she finally hit her point she screamed out in ecstasy and heard the faint cries of Inuyasha as he came with her. Inuyasha collapsed next to her spent and the two lovers then cradled together. Lulling each other to sleep with their heart beat as one. And the last thing both of them heard before they feel asleep was I love you.


End file.
